


Vuslat

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, tag to 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: They stay like that for a moment longer, and it feels like it's a safe house in the madness of the world around them.For Maddie.





	Vuslat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegingerwithgeekglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingerwithgeekglasses/gifts).

**Vuslat**

* * *

He can't run fast enough.

"_Christopher_!"

He's frantic, eyes searching around the hospital hallways which are packed to the brim, almost like sardines in a package. So many hurt, wounded, scared to their bones. Not unlike himself.

He tries to manouver around everyone, but whenever he thinks he's found a path there's someone else there in his way and he wants to scream in frustration, but manages to calm himself as he knows that everyone there has lost loved ones - in more than one way - and he cannot let his emotions get the best of him.

"_Christopher_!" he yells again, hoping that he'll get an answer soon. Eddie can't imagine anything happening to his son, won't allow himself to think of the worst. He's okay; he has to be. _He was with Buck_.

"_Buck_!" his voice is getting hoarse from all the yelling he has already done that day, broken and raw against the murmurs of the hospital space around him.

He turns a corner. "_Christopher_!" he repeats and closes his eyes, sighing. He wants to hit something. Almost does, letting out a frustrated groan. But then-

"Dad!" Eddie's groan turns into a sob as relief floods his body. He turns around to see the face of his son through the tears in his eyes, and he blinks them away. Christopher is sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chairs, and next to him is Buck - his wounded leg stretched as much as possible, one hand massaging his thigh. The other is around Christopher, holding the blanket over his shoulders. Eddie can tell he's exhausted and half asleep, but he's awake and alert as soon as Christopher calls for him, and he's looking over at Eddie, a relieved smile taking over his face.

Christopher gets up to go to him, but Eddie's faster, running to his sun and kneeling to the floor as he hugs him. A few more sobs escape him, but they're mixed with joyous laughter. _He's okay. They're okay._

"Are you hurt?" he reluctantly moves away to take a good look at Christopher, and when his son shakes his head, he looks at Buck.

Buck shrugs. "We've been through worse." he replies, but Eddie can see the leftover fear in his eyes. "You?"

"Been better." Eddie says, looking back at Christopher, gently holding his face and kissing his head. "I'm so happy to see you, _mi hijo_."

"Me too, dad." Christopher hugs him again tightly, then lets go and sits back down. It's as if he finally lets exhaustion take over him now that he's seen his father.

Eddie lets out a deep sighing, wiping at his eyes. Looking back up, he grabs the hand that Buck has on his leg. "Thank..." he chokes on the words. "Thank you."

"Eddie-"

Eddie cuts him off. "I knew he had to be okay." he continues. "Because he had you."

Buck briefly looks away, blinking away tears, before looking back at Eddie. He tightens the grip on Eddie's hand. "I'd do anything for that kid."

Another sob takes over him and Eddie gets up, pulling Buck into a hug. "I know." he says, his breath on Buck's neck.

"Hey." Buck whispers gently.

"I couldn't imagine never seeing you again." Eddie confesses.

Buck hugs him tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay."

They stay like that for a moment longer, and it feels like it's a safe house in the madness of the world around them.

Eddie pulls away and for a moment, as he's looking up at Buck, he thinks he could kiss him. The moment's over and he turns to Christopher to find his sleeping in the chair. He moves and lifts him up in his arms.

"We should head home." he says. "There's still work to do."

Buck nods.

They're okay.

**Author's Note:**

> For Maddie; I will write whatever your heart desires.


End file.
